My Partner
by horsewhisper3
Summary: Just a drabble with Moon and Decidueye.


Moon breathed a sigh of relief as she wondered through the tropical forest listening to the Fletchlings early morning calls as well as the sticks cracking under her feet. She relished in calm mornings like this where the suns rays were just starting to shine past the tree's branches banishing the shadows until the night sky called upon them again. She wasn't a morning person but somedays you just need to see a sunrise. A lot of trainers didn't vist this spot, probably because not a lot of Pokémon were here or at least not as much as certain areas in the aloha region. The good thing about this was this meant she could have a break from all the people trying to challenge her title for her crown and just spend time with her Pokémon. Professor Kuiki wasn't joking when he said people would become more determined to challenge her for her title. She remembered how one day she was even challenged by her principle!

Arriving at her destination which was a clear grassy plain in the middle of a forest of trees she brought grabbed a poke ball and smiled at it fondly. "Hey my handsome boy, wanna come out and enjoy some sunshine?"

Tossing the poke ball into the air, Decidueye popped out of his ball cooing a greeting at her. Smiling Moon sat down in the grass despite the morning dew and rested her arm on her knee while Decidueye stretched his wings. Usually She would bring out her Pokémon to roam but she wants to make sure she spends one on one time with all of them as well. Besides Her beloved Owl and her loving Hypno seem to be having another fight over 'who gets Mommy's attention' as Hau had so laughingly put it.

Her partner Pokémon had an adamant personality since the day they chose each other and true to his pokedex summary he was a very clever bird. She remembered her fear the first day they met. They say Pokémon can sense things about people , even to this day she was sure he certainly knew more about what she was feeling or thinking than she felt comfortable sharing with other people. When Decidueye was just a little Rowlett , he would quickly catch on to her feelings of loneliness or her deep fear of failing herself or her Pokémon. She vowed to each Pokémon she caught she would earn there love and cooperation by making them stronger. She laughed a little to herself when she remembered how Rowlett would fly up to her with his back turned to her and turn his head all the way around to face her before turning his head sideways like he was saying, ' _Heeyy, I dare you to try this!'_ Smiling, she gently flicked him on his beak and told him, "No one likes a show off mister!"

Her owl never grew out of that when ever she felt down, he always had a playful yet understanding look in his eye. She had thought for sure when he became a Dartrix that he would stop trying to cheer her up by doing that look, after all this was the owl who had to stop battling when a tentacool got mud and water all over his nice clean feathers. She supposed he would stop because with his new slightly snobby attitude he had acquired with his evolution that such reassuring act would be considered beneath him. But sure enough when they were alone after they had lost a battle Dartrix did 'the look' again. Somehow this look he gave seemed as if he were trying to ' _Don't worry about it, I still believe in you.'_

All the battles they had She would shout out commands and encouragements. In one battle against Nanu she remembered a different look he gave her after she had told him, "Come on Decidueye! Show me how strong you are!" Decidueye turned back with an intense look, it seemed her message to would be vice versa.

She heard the flapping of wings before Decidueye decided to land behind her. He leaned over and possessively layed his wings around her and eyed the forest staring at something her eyes could not see. Turning her head she saw his gaze was fierce and threatening, daring whatever was past the trees to stay away from his trainer. It was not unheard of for a Pokémon to hurt or even kill a person. Whatever it had been, it must have left since Decidueye's stance relaxed. He still kept his large wings around her. Moon let out a chuckle and began to gently stroke his green feathered hood to his wings. She was careful of touching the bottom of his feathers having cut her hand accidently on one of his feathers once. It was fascinating seeing the bottom tips of his feathers and very gently toughing them. The bottoms felt somewhat like petrified feathers but if you touched the very end, it felt like you were touching the very edge of a knife.

Decidueye gently nudged her hand wanting to get his head pet. Moon obliged, "I love you so much Decidueye. Thanks for helping me come this far partner." He seemed to smile at her or smile as much as an owl could. Pulling away from his warm feathered wings she started walking back the way she came, before giving him her own playful smile, She started racing through the trees yelling as she went "Come on Boy! Ill race you home!" She heard an undignified cry from him before she heard him soaring through the trees. Laughter and a little squeal erupted from her mouth when he flew close behind her to gently tug on her hair to gently scold her for trying to leave with out him. She'd be sure to feed him some poke beans when they got home.

 **I'm shocked I cant find a single story that's about a trainer and there Pokémon! I just wrote this cause I'm in love with that grass owl Pokémon so much. I was almost tempted to write more about my other favorite Hypno too. I like thinking that Hypno is one of those Pokémon that is the equivalent to a Rottweiler or Pit bull dog. All thanks to that scary story of the kid who got kidnapped by one. So Id like to think a lot of people have negative views on this Pokémon with its tarnished reputation. Oh and as you can see, yes Decidueye is possessive of his trainer. I wanted to give him more quirks and personality than just being adamant or thoroughly cunning. I've also heard quite a few birds as well as other animals can be possessive of there owners. I mostly just wrote this for fun, hope you guys enjoy. Forgive my grammar mistakes. I'm going to bed.**


End file.
